


When All Else Fails

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the BSG-Kink theme of prompt with a favorite pairing and one word from a given list. Prompt was Lee/Kara, impotence</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Else Fails

He tries everything, every erotic trick in his repertoire and two he’s just seen in porn vids. His jaw is aching, his fingers are starting to cramp. He should have done like she asked, just climbed on and frakked her hard, selfish, just a rough taking. His cock is beyond sensitive by now, the sheets and the satiny skin of her thigh brushing him an exquisite torture, making him tremble as he fights against coming right then and there.   
  
“Lee?”  
  
Resignation is heavy in her voice, so un-Kara-like. She never gives up, and the thought that she might now prods him to try yet again, a different touch, two fingers inside, lips pressing in a different pattern, tongue going for a different spot this time.   
  
“Lee.”   
  
His neck twinges with a dull ache and he can’t say he’s sorry she’s calling a halt to this. He’s dying to pull her hand down, wrap her fingers around his cock, give him the mere seconds it’d take for him to get off…his guilt over how easy it’d be makes him wilt and he’s perversely glad there’s a sliver of equity again, no matter how slight.   
  
“It’s the stims, Lee. I can almost get there, then it…I just get stuck.” She rolls towards him, ghost of her usual wry grin flickering through the bone-deep weariness.   
  
“Just frak me, okay?” She palms him and he springs back, full force and ready. “No reason we should both suffer.”   
  
She turns on her back and pulls him over her. “Hard as you want, pilot. Frak, numb as I am right now, do whatever you want.” Her eyes shine like fresh-poured whiskey. “Who knows how many more chances we’ll get?”   
  
Her hands grip the shelf behind her as her legs open wider. She’s bracing herself to take whatever he decides to throw at her and it gives him an ugly dirty thrill he can feel in his bones, all the possibilities…  
  
 _Kara._  
  
He pries her fingers off the shelf and kisses each palm, nips at her pulse points. He drops kisses along her hairline, her temples, finally meeting her lips in a kiss too gentle for them under normal circumstances. No tongue, no teeth, just breath meeting breath in a back-and-forth rhythm.   
  
Have they ever frakked so quietly? She’s always been Viper-sharp, daring, full of thrust and pull, angles and turns. This is a slow glide—he slips into her and she rolls against him and they’re hugging, stroking backs and necks and it’s not frakking, it’s making love and he’d forgo his own orgasm if it meant they could stay like this, in this intimate joining so unlike them.   
  
Then Kara’s palming his ass, gripping him, and physiology trumps emotion as he gives in to the demands of his cock. He knows this isn’t doing much for her but she’s wrapping her legs around his hips anyway and even if she can’t come, he’s praying there’s something here for her. He can feel her heart pounding when he finally drops his head on her chest and it gives him hope that there was.   
  
She snuggles into his arms, both savoring the illusion they’ve got all night.   
  
“I think they’re starting to wear off.” She gives him a Kara-grin and he knows next time there’ll be no chemical impotence between them and they’ll be back to frakking like the horny Viper jocks they are. She’ll demand and thrust and pull his hair and scream through gritted teeth and won’t care who hears. And he’ll never tell her how much he enjoyed this quiet goalless joining, all sappy and sweet.  
  
At least, not any time soon. 


End file.
